Kiss Me Fool
by PissedxOffxPrincessx18
Summary: [Sakura x Kakashi] 'Or are you just afraid of what your friends would say.' 'I don't care about what they think of me.' 'Then why.' 'Because I don't want to lose you.'
1. Kiss Me Fool

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.. sadly. or the song that is in this, which is owned by Fefe Dobson.**

This is my first song-fic, and first fic to _ever_ finish within one week, it was going to be a one shot, but I decided to make it into a 2 chapter one shot instead. the second chapter will also be a song fic. the song is "Kiss Me Fool" by Fefe Dobson, I got the cd a while ago and the idea for a story came into my mind. If this sounds like someones story, then sorry, but I haven't seen a fic with this song or story line. and I might update the last chapter Monday.. I haven't made up my mind if I want to make another fic based on this one, but with more detail of what's happened. but I'll just stick with this one for now... maybe... so, enjoy!

* * *

For 8 years. she's loved him.. she knew it was wrong, one sided. but she couldn't help it.

One day, when she managed to explain her feelings for him.. she was more then surprised when he didn't just walk away, laugh at her, or just tell her how weak she was, like she was use to.. but to say that he himself was surprised by her words would be an understatement. that was certainly something he hadn't expected.. but what only seemed to make matters worse.. is she was hit with a truth Jutsu four years ago when they were on their last mission together.. alone.

It only gave her the confidence to tell him everything that was in her heart at the time.. when she had passed out as a side affect of the Jutsu, she still remembered everything that had happened. though she tried to forget. it was to embarrassing on her part, and she knew it was on his to. because the whole trip back to Konoha was silent... as expected.

Sure, her heart broke even more with what she _knew_ was rejection.. but again, she was sort of use to the pain that always lingered in her heart.

Though, even if she had many friends, and some friends that she even considered family.. to her, being alone meant having no one to love. so what was alone to him? Does he feel the same way she does?

She sighed as the thoughts raced through her mind.. all of this was to complicated for her to handle alone.. she just had to tell someone. and it had to be someone she trusted, who wouldn't go gossiping about her 'problem.' and it had to be someone that would guard her secrets with their life without hesitation. And she did just that.. she knew who she could tell. her roommate and best friend. she knew that was the only person who might be able to understand her situation. he was of course, like a Brother to her now.

Naruto..

It's been a full year to the day since she told him about that mission, and how everything went so horribly wrong. though, Naruto was utterly speechless to her little confession. he help her out none the less. And his latest solution/remedy for her current state of depression?

The bar..

Hey, she had no complaints with this.. and that's exactly where's she's been for the last two hours. sighing every now and then, staring at her second drink that's never been touched. even though it's been sitting in front of her for a while. She felt ok with just being there.. looking at her reflection in the clear drink, it was hard to believe that she was already 23.

But things only got worse when her finally content feeling automatically left when the one she tried to get off her mind was sitting at a table on the other side of the room, away from the 'dancing' side of the bar with some other people.

Now she was currently on drink number 4.

Though, she stopped after that.. for once she didn't want to drink herself into unconsciousness again. she stood up and pulled her jacket off of the chair, laying money on the bars counter, she was about to leave. when she turned around, her eyes met with his.

_Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
Can't you see me standing staring out from the distance,  
hear my cry if you'd only listen,_

_Out of focus, into me & you..._

He didn't expect to see her here.. even though he hasn't seen her in a few years. he never knew, or pegged her to be the drinking type.. Ino maybe, but not her.

Unconsciously, his eyes went from her own, to her lips.

She walked backwards slowly just before turning around when she seen him do this, going straight for the door. she was more then ready to go home..

But as it seemed.. the Gods were against her today. because someone else in the room had noticed the ever familiar pink haired kunoichi.

"Hey! Sakura, come over here!" called out a fairly drunk senbon user.

She gasped and snapped out of her little world of doom. she wanted to run out by this point. but seeing as how he seen her, she had no choice and walked up to the table she was called to.

"Hi." she said quietly.

Genma picked his drink up a little to quickly, almost causing him to fall off the side of his chair. "Why don't you join us!"

She sighed. "No, I'm sorry I've got to get home."

And as if finally noticing.. "Ah! Sakura, the spring time of youth as been so kind to you!" Gai all but yelled.

She sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Hi Gai, Asuma." she nodded to them, then paused and looked to her left.. "Kakashi."

He nodded in acknowledgement lazily. "It's good to see you again Sakura.. it's been a while."

"Yes," she paused again. "It's good to see you to."

He finally looked up to her, eye creased up happily. "So.. I hear you moved in with Naruto, how is he?"

She was starting to feel uncomfortable at having everyone's attention on her. "He's doing just fine.. the same loud, hyperactive shinobi he's always been."

"That's good... I guess."

And as if the Gods finally took pity on her, Ino came jogging up and put an arm around Sakura's neck.

"Hey Asuma-sensei!" old habits die hard. "Sorry guys but I'm going to have to borrow Sakura for a while.. see ya later!"

They nodded and Sakura gave a quiet "Bye." before Ino pulled her away..

Kakashi glanced back to where the girls went and continued reading the latest edition of his book.. well, he would have if he wasn't so rudely interrupted.

"Didn't you say you haven't seen Sakura in a while, just how long has it been since you seen either of them?" Asuma asked.

He shrugged after a while. "Seen Naruto a few months ago I think.. last time I seen Sakura was a few years ago." he answered honestly. eyes still on the books contents.

He scoffed and started chuckling. "Lucky you.. I see all of my ex-students almost everyday. and that Ino still wont stop calling me 'Sensei' either."

"Yup.. lucky me." he said in a bored tone, turning the page.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was forced to take her jacket back off and was being tugged through the crowded part of the bar. she couldn't believe he was still here, acting so calm. It was just mocking her silently.. and he never told them, any of them of what happened after that mission?

Her heart sank.. was.. he ashamed of her or something? is that it? was that the reason why?

She told.. and never regretted it. even if it was just one person. she wasn't ashamed.

After that mission where she got hit by that Jutsu. she wanted to explain a few things in her defense. and it ended up in heartbreak for her when he said that chilling, _'I could never be with you.'_

Then it turned into an argument, until she kissed him.. and he didn't push her away. even when he realized she had somehow managed to pull his mask down.

He still kissed her back.. something told him that it was wrong. but he still couldn't pull away, and it got more heated. maybe it was because he had to much to drink? no, he knew that wasn't it.

When reality finally snapped back in he pulled away before it went to far, even though he had already pinned her against the side of a building.

It was four years ago, and it had happened during a celebration party for Naruto for becoming ANBU. Kakashi had just waved over his shoulder and walked out, that's when Sakura followed him.. The next day when he was asked what happened, since Sakura never came back to the party, he just replied. _'I didn't know she left.. I haven't seen her since the party.'_

Which, unknown to him, Sakura was just around the corner when he had said this.. and it hurt her.

_Kiss me fool, If ya care  
If your words have any meaning  
Playing it cool is so unfair  
Why this veil of secrecy?  
God forbid, your friends found out what we did,  
Why can't someone like you be with someone like me?_

Since Ino hasn't seen her friend in a while.. she decided that a little drinking was in order.

"Ino, I've already had more then I should to be able to drive home and I don't want to have to call Naruto."

"Oh, come on! have a little back bone, you'll be fine!"

Ino didn't catch Sakura glance over towards where Kakashi was, they were laughing (given they were pretty drunk) at a joke obviously sent towards Gai.. who looked like a dark cloud was over his 'youthful' head.

Ok maybe _one_ more drink wouldn't hurt. she sighed and picked up the drink that was in front of her. Ino cheered her on.

After a few more drinks, Ino had spotted a guy she liked over on the other side of the room, dancing. of course, she conned Sakura into dancing to. though she wanted to avoid dancing with someone else, she was thinking about a certain someone again that still hasn't left her mind.. thoughts, she normally wouldn't have. either it was the alcohol talking or her over thinking, she wouldn't know. but she felt more brave on how she felt about him.. yes. would she tell everyone in the room because of it? hell no. she wasn't _that_ drunk yet.

But she's always admired him, and he was with her the whole time the Uchiha wasn't.

* * *

It all started when she was sixteen, eight years ago, and she had finally gave up on bringing Sasuke back home to Konoha. 

But it was easier said then done, that was for sure. because she felt like she betrayed herself, failed all she tried to change in her life. and she hated feeling so weak, that she couldn't help bring him back or change his mind.

So to clear her own mind and take out her frustrations, she went off into the middle of the forest to train.. but ended up in tears two hours in, on her hands and knees.

Kakashi was just returning from a mission when he felt her familiar chakra signature. curious as to why she was this far from Konoha's gates, and by herself no less. he followed it and seen her there in the middle of the field. yelling to herself about how weak and worthless she was, that she means nothing.. what shocked him the most was when she said she was better off dead the to be a kunoichi.

But ever since _he_ left, she always seemed ok with it over time, sure she missed him. but it wasn't like when she was obsessed with him when she was younger, and talking about him every waking moment. she even seemed fine with how she didn't love him anymore. but when he seen her there, he realized that it was all fake smiles and lies just to keep everyone from worrying about her.

_Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
Can't you see me standing staring out from the distance,  
hear my cry if you'd only listen,_

_Out of focus, into me & you..._

And in a way, it kind of hurt him to see her like that. so, he did the only, and first thing that came to mind. he had walked up in front of her and knelt down.. and hugged her.

She gasped and had stopped crying almost instantly.. cursing herself mentally about not noticing him there sooner. and for showing weakness.. so openly to. but when he told her she wasn't a kunoichi for nothing, it meant a lot to her.

_'Your stronger then you're giving yourself credit for.. Sakura, if you haven't noticed, you aren't that weak little Genin anymore.'_

During her 'mental break down' that day. those were the only words she remembered him telling her. and she never wanted to forget them either.. but the more she looked back, he's always helped her through situations like that.. and it was round then, the Hokage ordered that, since Kakashi was severely injured during his last three missions and had never went to the hospital, a medic nin was to be his teammate until his missions in Suna were complete.. and since Sakura was ex-student, teammate, and knows how he ticks (and also for the Hokage's amusement) she sent her. but, Kakashi of course wasn't so thrilled on the idea that he needed to be assigned a teammate... and medic.

It took a whole year and a half to finish these missions. and through the whole time, Sakura noticed just how strong he really was. not just physically, but mentally as well. because like her.. he's lost his family, and his original teammates, sensei. and who knows how many friends and comrades also. he's dealt with a lot of pain from the years. and having one of his own students turn on Konoha for power, she knew had to hurt just as bad.

She never knew how much her feelings for him changed.. she only told herself that it was just because she admired his strength, nothing more. until one day during a mission they were assigned on, he was injured badly before she got there and he was knocked unconscious. which scared the living hell out of her.. the first thing that ran through her mind was that he was dead because he wasn't moving.

Inner Sakura came out that day.. though she hated having to kill people, being a medic. but she just snapped. so when the other nins were.. disposed of.. Sakura checked Kakashi, and found a slow steady pulse. she immediately worked on healing him. and when he had finally became conscious, she nearly crushed his ribs again when she gave him a hug.

That night, when she was taking watch, she wondered why she snapped when she seen Kakashi.. and that's when it finally hit her... hard.

She loved Kakashi... and not Sasuke.

* * *

She looked around to see Ino.. a little to close with the guy she was dancing with. once again, she sighed. because not even drinking phased her when it came to him.

_Touch me fool, if you're allowed  
I'll be dancing in the corner  
It's so cruel to play it proud  
Take your hands & cover me  
I'm aware, that all in love is fair  
But that's no reason to make me feel this way..._

It had to of been thirty minutes later that Sakura had to go sit down.. the room was spinning a little and her head hurt. but to her stupidity, instead of getting water, she just drank more sake..

An Hour Later...

Ino had found Sakura, asleep on the table.. she snickered and left the guy she was dancing with.

About A Half Hour Later...

Kakashi sighed at the sight of the pink haired girl with her arms crossed on the table, head on them.. he tapped the corner of his book into the back of her neck.

She groaned after a few more pokes. "Uurrgh.. go away." she swatted and missed, eyes still closed she re-crossed her arms.

"Sakura.. I'm sure when the manager closes he doesn't want to leave you in here."

She turned her head the other way. "Fuck them.." she mumbled grumpily, not wanting to move.

He chuckled. _'Plan B.' _he thought with amusement. this would be interesting. "Ok then Sakura.. I'll just.. get Jiraiya and Genma to try and wake you up."

She had her jacket on, money on the table and was out the door in less then a second.

He followed suit and watched her dig through her purse for her car keys.. she felt his eyes on her, and she was still fairly sober. drinking didn't effect her as much any more, she's had one to many contests.. and won.

Kakashi sighed again.. that distant look in her eyes always bothered him. he seen it even when Genma had called her over to their table.

Why does it seem like every time he was near her everything would just go out of control.

"I can drive myself home thank you, I don't need you to supervise me." she still couldn't find her keys.

_Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
Can't you see me standing staring out from the distance,  
hear my cry if you'd only listen,_

_Out of focus, into me & you..._

She was about to throw her purse by this point. "Damn it! where in the hell-!" she paused when the sound of something metallic started jingling behind her. she turned around to see Kakashi holding her keys, still shaking them. "Why you! give me my keys back!" she demanded, stomping her foot impatiently.. or rather, childishly.

"And haven't you had to much to drink? you could get a DUI you know."

She bit her bottom lip.. she didn't know if he was just teasing or toying with her.. either way, it really pissed her off. "Give me my damn keys Kakashi." she said firmly.. despite how she felt. _'Please.. stop doing this to me.'_

He looked from the keys, to her. "Mmm... nope, sorry. can't do that."

She was full out glaring at him now. "I'll take them by force if I have to." she twitched. _'Why are you doin this to me..'_ she thought weakly.

He put the keys in one of the pockets in his vest. "You could try.. though I doubt you'll get them back."

She took in a shaky deep breath.. "Don't make me do this again, Kakashi." she breathed out, failing to keep her tough facade. she cursed herself mentally _again_ for it to.

"Sakura.."

"Damn it, stop playing games!" she yelled.

Shit, there it was again.. guilt.

_And it hurts me so bad to deny it,  
These feeling are out of control  
Do you know what it's like to want something so bad...  
And then having to let it go?_

Her head was down, both hands in a shaky fist at her sides. "Why do you keep doing this to me?"

He put his hands in his pockets. "What?"

She turned around and crossed her arms.

"I don't know what _your_ talking about, but I'm talking about how you're going to get home." he lied.

She shivered against the cold winds.. being in the fire country, it was always rare to get a cold winter, even one with snow. though it was hell when one would come.

He looked up at the slowly falling snow, then to Sakura. "Let me just take you home, you'll just catch a cold out here, and I know Hokage-sama wouldn't like that."

She felt his arm around her upper back, guiding her towards his car and away from her own. she didn't argue, only because it was next to freezing out.. and he still had her keys.

Though, she still felt weak..not in the medical field, being a kunoichi, or even just being human. but whenever she was around him. she _always_ felt weak. and she hated it, hated caring what he thought, hated him for making her feel this way...

_And it hurts me to know that this time in our lives  
So soon will be in the past  
And you spend it pretending, you're playing it cool  
Never Knowing  
Never knowing  
Never knowing what  
What we should've had._

_Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?_

_You've got me wondering if I'm good enough,_

_Pretty enough,_

_Giving enough,_

_Special enough,  
Tell me who should I be to make you love me?_

_Who should I be, who should I be, yeah, to make you love me?_

_Who should I be, who should I be, yeah, to make you love me?_

_Who should I be, who should I be, yeah, to make you love me?_

_Who should I be, who should I be, yeah, to make you love me?_

Though, she'd just be lying to herself if kept agreeing with Inner Sakura's rant. she could never hate him. and it killed her.

Sakura stopped at the passengers side door, looking across the roof at the silver haired Jonin. "Are.. you sure you want to do this? I mean it's all the way on the other side of Konoha."

"I don't mind."

"Yeah, but-"

"Honestly.. get in."

She sighed, but still got in the car.

She watched the snow when they pulled out of the parking lot.. maybe this winter wouldn't be so bad.. maybe this time, just maybe. something good could come out of this winter in Konoha, at least something other then death and pain.


	2. We Went For A Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.. T.T so you don't have to keep reminding me. I don't own the song that is in this fic either. ::cries:: so sad.. **

Chapter two! Cha baby! lol, the song in this fic is also by Fefe Dobson, called "We Went For A Ride." I'm starting to wonder about keeping this as a oneshot _(again)_ and if I should just keep going with it, like how all of this got started, from the beginning. the pairings might be NarutoxHinata, InoxShikamaru, NejixTenten... and of course, KakashixSakura! drop a review, or just go to myspace to let me know what you think. the link to my myspace is on my profile. I'll keep the status as "In-progress" until I know if I should continue this or not. so it's really up to you guys, so let me know what you think! .  
And thank you so much for the good reviews!! **::glomps reviewers::** I'm glad that there were actually people who liked it, I was worried that it wasn't good enough. so here's the next chapter!

_

* * *

_

_We went for a ride_

_We went for a ride_

_We went for a ride_

_We went for a ride  
_

She sighed in contentment.. even if it was the same familiar calming/bored contentment that always came around every time it got this quiet. she looked out the side window at the darkened sky and the snow that was still falling.

She was glad that there wasn't many people out on the roads, because the less traffic, the less time she'd have to be stuck in this the car with him. she just wanted to go home and let the night be over with.

**_'Lies.'_**

She could hear Inner Sakura laughing at her. telling her that she didn't want this night to end anymore then she did. and.. as much as she didn't want to say it, she was right for once. but for her sanity, she wanted to be away from him, other then that and her pride. she bit her bottom lip.. she didn't want to go home so soon. in times like this, she wished she lived even further away.

The only sound there were was from the car, ones they passed, and the music that was playing on the radio. though it was turned down to where you had to strain your ears to hear it, it was pretty relaxing. and she and her Inner self were both thanking Kami-sama that there wasn't any Christmas songs playing.

Biting her lip harder now, she knew it had to be the alcohol talking, because she almost said she didn't want to go home, that she wanted to stay with him.

_'Damn it Sakura!'_ she scolded herself. _'Don't give in this time, you hate him! remember that! he's no different from Sasuke!!'_ she let out a small gasp at that.. did she.. really just think that? _'No.. no, he's nothing like him.. he.. actually has a heart.'  
_  
Hearing the gasp of surprise, he raised an amused eyebrow and glanced over to her. "Is there something wrong?"

**_'Damn it.. radar ears, of course there is you lazy-!'_** Inner Sakura's rant was cut short. "Oh, I.. just forgot that it was my turn to cook tonight.. now I'll have to cook twice. sorry if I-"

"You don't have to lie to me, Sakura."

She cringed.. she hated how he could always know what someone else was thinking, yet no one could ever read _him_.

"I'm not.." well, it wasn't entirely a lie, it _was_ her turn to cook. but Naruto told her that it was no big deal, and to just go out to clear her head. "Why should it matter to you if I'm telling you the truth or not anyway?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

_We went for a ride _

Undercover of the twilight  
And the traffic on the road  
And there's only you and I  
I hope we never get back home  
'Cause I'm feeling serenaded  
By the coming of the night  
And I wish we'd go forever  
And I wish we could just

_Drive away  
We could drive away  
We could drive away  
Into the night _

_We went for a ride _

"I'm just worried about you, that's all."

Her eye twitched. "Now you worry... why bother." she said through gritted teeth, both hands in tight fists on her knees. "I haven't seen or heard from you in four years, not even a simple 'how are you.' so why should you start worrying now."

"Sakura.. don't do this again."

"No! you know what, I'm starting to get tired of laying my heart out on the line for you and all you do it walk all over it! even after my feelings for you were literally _forced_ out of me, I still had enough guts to try and explain things to you and you never said anything! and here you act like nothing's wrong, that none of it had ever happened!" she watched his eye narrow. she could feel tears form in her green eyes. "Do I matter so little to you?" she asked softly.

"I've already told you that-"

"That you can't be with me.. I understand that! I'm not asking you to be with me, I only want to know what _you_ feel for _me_ that's all I ask."

There was a long pause.

"I can't.."

"What!? It's not like I'm still your student, teammate or anything like that damn it! I'm 23 not 12! I'm still your friend unless you don't even consider me _that_ anymore!"

"I'm well aware of this... but you know my answer."

"Apparently you're not, if you still reuse to answer my question... Don't tell me, or are you just afraid of what you're friends would say?"

"I don't care what anyone thinks of me."

"Then what are you afraid of! all I ask is one simple little thing, so if none of those factors matter what in the hell are you waiting for!"

His eye still remained narrowed.. he never said anything further.

She huffed mentally and sat back in her seat. arms crossed looking out the window again.

After five long minutes, she calmed down somewhat.. though she still felt hurt. looking at the snow covered trees, she noticed how they never seemed to hit a red light once since they left.

She almost laughed at herself again when she realized.. even though she was upset. she still didn't want to go home.

_'If he's willing to take me back home.. does this mean he'll tell me, or say not to bother him about it again? no this isn't right! don't take me home!!'_ she cried in her mind. trying her best to not let the tears in her eyes fall. and trying to take her mind off of the outcome of the night, she looked out at the road.. there had to be at least four inches of snow covering the ground already. _'I must not cry, must not cry.. I'm not going to cry!' _

_With your words of consolation  
And the trees of crystal white,  
I'll be praying for a red light  
To extend this precious night_

_'Cause we both know where I'm going  
And we know it just ain't right,  
But there's nothing we can do  
Except to keep on moving_

_Drive away  
We could drive away  
We could drive away  
Into the night_

_We went for a ride_

_We went for a ride  
_

Her eyes were shut, her heart rate getting higher.. her heart sank when the car came to a complete stop.

Unknown to her.. what she had said before really affected him, because... he didn't want this night to be over with either because he knew it would be a very long time before he'd ever get to see her again. since she was so spaced out, he was about to just keep driving.. but fought against it.

She opened the door and was met with cold air.. her back was to him. "Thank you.. for, taking me home, Kakashi.. good night." she said quietly before getting out. when she closed the door she jogged up to the open entrance of her apartment and to the second floor.

"Damn it." he got out and followed her foot prints.

* * *

She was pounding her fist on the door, eventually she dinted it.

"Naruto, get you're ass up and open the door, it's freezing out here!!" she yelled, searching through her purse and pockets again. "No, no, no, no, no! where's my keys!"

That's when she heard that metallic jingling sound again behind her.. she turned around a little to quickly, causing her to slip on a patch of ice behind her before she could get her footing back. and she fell right on her butt just before hitting her head on the concrete.

"Oww!!" she yelled.

Kakashi sighed, but helped her up. he kept an arm around her waist, using the other to try and unlock the front door.

Her head felt to woozy from the fall to complain, but couldn't help from blushing from the close proximity. lucky her, her face was naturally pink already from the cold to make much of a difference.

_We went for a ride_

_We went for a ride..._

_Here we are  
We are alone together _

We went for a ride..

_Here we are  
We are alone together.  
_

He finally got the door open and helped her in.. who knew that a kunoichi who was rarely ever home had so many freakin keys.  
His left arm was outstretched, hand flat on the wall looking for a light switch in the dark apartment. he heard the door close with a 'click' behind him.. he finally found a switch, but it was for the kitchen at the end of the hall. which made no sense. and as if just remembering where she was, Sakura pulled away from him and walked into the kitchen. she never turned around to face him, but if she did, she might have fell. because she slightly staggered her way to the end of the hall.

She was about to get something, but noticed something orange on the refrigerator. walking over to it, she pulled the note down to read it.

_Well, since you're reading this,  
you must be getting in late..  
don't worry bout me,  
I'm going to Ichiraku's.  
See ya later! _

Naruto-

Her mind went momentarily blank after that. the only thing she could comprehend at the moment was something she didn't necessarily like.

She was alone...  
Naruto wasn't home...  
She was alone...  
Kakashi was there...  
She was alone... with Kakashi.

After running that through her mind at least fifteen times. she put the note on the table behind her as he walked into the room.

"Sorry, Naruto isn't home." she pointed at the note, trying to act like it's no big deal.

After glancing up from the said object, see seen her trying to reach a black tea kettle in a cabinet above the refrigerator.. he chuckled at how she couldn't even get close to it. he walked up and got it down for her.

She blushed again when she felt his chest against her back. but the moment was short lived when he stepped back and handed the kettle to her.

She turned quickly. "Damn you guys for being taller." she mumbled, height being the last thing on her mind, but she had to think of something else. she went to the sink to fill the kettle up. she sighed silently. "Tea?"

He shrugged. "Sure.."

Wait a minute.. wasn't his mind supposed to say that and he say 'Sorry, but I need to get home.' ? what just happened here..

She kept a calm tone to mask her surprise, she nodded. "Alright.." after she put the kettle on the stove she sat down at the table across from him. now trying make the time more comfortable, she watched him put his hand to his forehead. she smirked. "Headache?" she asked in a playfully mocking tone.

He sighed audibly -Obvious yes.

"I don't see the reason why you drove me home when I know for a fact that you drank way more then I did."

"I'm fine.."

"Says the man with the headache."

Her efforts went in vein, because it got uncomfortably quiet after that. until minutes later when the kettle finally whistled, causing Sakura to jump a little before she stood up to go to the stove.

"You know.. you don't have to stay here if you feel like you owe me something.. because you don't." she said, her back still facing him.

"I know."

"Then why-"

"Because you asked me to.. and because I want to."

_Here we are  
We are alone together_

_We went for a ride_

_Here we are  
We are alone together_

_Here we are_

_Here we are  
We are alone together _

Drive away  
Drive away  
To a place far away

Her eyes were wide, she froze at his words. _'I guess in a way I did ask him to stay here didn't I.. but.. he wanted to?'_ after putting the steaming water in the two mugs and adding the tea bags, she took her seat back at the table.

Keeping her eyes only on her mug, "Or because you feel guilty." she mumbled softly.

"There's no guilt."

She bit her lip.. it would always come down to this, everything would be fine nothing wrong at all, just small talk or random conversations.. but it always seemed he knew exactly what to say to get her back to the much avoided subject.

"If there's no guilt.. why is it so hard for you to answer one question." she said sternly. when she glanced up, she noticed that half of his tea was already gone.

"What what question would that be?"

She had to take a few deep breaths to keep from yelling. _'Fine, he wants to play the game again, we'll play.'_ she thought before sighing. "_Do_ you or do you _not_ have the same feelings for me as I do for you.." she said slowly.

He sighed. "I've told you, I wont answer that."

"Then why, because I was your student at one time, because of the fourteen year age difference, because none of that matters to me! I told you I already know all of this!"

"That's.. not it Sakura."

She had her hands wrapped around her mug. her bangs were covering her eyes, though he could see her biting her bottom lip again in anger.. that is, until he seen a line of water roll down the side of her face.

"Then what the hell is the reason because I'm all out of options here!" she cried, eyes shut tight, failing to stop her tears. "If.. you don't tell me, how am I supposed to know?"

"You of all people should know what it's like.. how difficult it would be to be to keep a relationship with another ninja. worrying constantly about the other would only cause problems and would effect your mission and jeopardize the lives of your teammates."

To his surprise.. she forced a pained chuckle.

"Yes, I know.. but I also know that it's a hell of a lot better then just being a normal person seeing someone in our line of profession, always sitting at home, wondering when the other will come home, if they are ok, if they are even still alive."

He hated it when she made things more difficult, it just always made matters worse.

"Is it truly that hard just for you to tell me? if you say no I'll understand, honestly. and I'll let it go. just please," she shut her eyes tightly. "Tell me so I can just move on with my life!"

He sighed again. "You don't need someone like me.."

"'Someone like you'?" she scoffed, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. "You make it sound like your a missing-nin or something.. and how would you know?" _'Maybe I need you more then you know.' _

"If I was never there for you as a sensei then what would make you think that I-"

"Maybe because you were there for me all of the times that Sasuke wasn't!! he always pushed me away and told me I was weak and pathetic.. but you were _always_ there and eventually helped me realize that I didn't need him and that I wasn't weak at all!" she could practically feel all of the old wounds in her heart re-open. "I never wanted to tell you because of the fear that you'd just push me away like he did. I was never going to tell you unless you _somehow_ took an interest in me but I knew that, that was never going to happen! so I kept my mouth shut, but that damn Jutsu changed everything!"

He sat there wide eyed for a moment. _'I was the reason why she gave him up?'  
_  
"So why can't you just tell me if you love me or not, it's just a simple 'yes' or 'no'!"

"... Because."

"Because, why?"

He sighed yet again, looking at the now cold tea still in her hands.. this time he spoke lower. "Because.. I wouldn't want to loose you, or have you go through the pain of loosing me if the time came."

She felt her heart start to skip beats.. did she hear him correctly? more tears fell from her eyes. "But.. why not be together now instead of going through the pain of what could have been?" she asked quietly.

Gods.. she was using every excuse he had against him.

It wasn't until she screamed in surprise that he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sakura.. it's just a power outage.."

She blinked through the darkness, then blushed.. it wasn't her fault that it had startled her. she pouted a little from embarrassment, and the slight decrease in pride just before standing up and turning around. she kept walking until she bumped into the kitchens counter, finally, she found the objects she was looking blindly for.  
When she finally held the lighter right, she lit her vanilla candle. it made the room glow a dim, dull orange due to it being the only light source. _'Just perfect..'_ she thought, seeing how little there was left of the candle. she looked through the open space (or though the top counter/bar behind the sink) to the living room window when she thought she heard something. when she set the glass jar down, she was going to get some more candles that were in her room.. that is.. until she almost had a heart attack. when she had turned around, Kakashi was standing right in front of her, hands in his pockets. he looked more serious then lazy, which scared her a little.

A serious Kakashi outside of a mission was never a good thing... or was it?

"Well?"

She gulped when he took another step closer. her palms were on the counter behind her, she back up as far as she could until he was just less then an inch away from her. "'Well' what?" she could fell another blush coming on.

"You wanted my answer didn't you."

"Well.. yeah." she said quietly. "What is it?"

"I've already told you what it was." he said simply.

A look of confusion crossed her face, and she was about to tell him he didn't. until his last words rung through her head.

_'Because.. I wouldn't want to loose you..'_

She sucked in a deep breath, which sounded like a gasp.. though, she didn't quite understand.

Seeing the look of confusion return to her face, he leaned down so he spoke right next to her ear. "Yes."

_'So why can't you just tell me if you love me or not, it's just a simple 'yes' or 'no'!' _

Wide eyed, and remembering her own words, that was all she needed to hear to know his meaning. her eyes softened, her vision was blurred with tears. she didn't know what to do.

But obviously, Kakashi did.

She felt his arms around her and he pulled her closer to him.

Without hesitating, her arms went around his waist from the height difference.. and for once in a very, very long time: She cried because she was happy.

She heard a click just before things got brighter.. the lights came back on.. but she didn't want to open her eyes, or even move. she didn't want to let go for the fear of this being just another cruel dream to torture her when she wakes up.

Though, her thoughts were proved wrong when she heard him starting to chuckle. "Sakura... I can't breathe.."

She gasped, but loosened her grip. though her arms were still around him.

Ok.. so she forgot about her 'Super human' strength.

He knew even though she would let things be.. he also knew that she wouldn't give up so easily. _'Why not.'_ he thought. "You know.. if we go through with this.. it's under one condition."

She looked up at him, smiling brightly at the thought. "And what's that?"

His smirk turned into a full smile. "That I can keep all of my books and read them whenever."

His eye creased up happily when her smile faded into a not to happy frown.

She looked away cockily, eyes closed, she huffed. "If your going to be with me then I don't see the reason why you'd be needing those books."

He raised an amused eyebrow.. and if he didn't have that mask. you would have seen the amused smirk that went along with it. "Oh?"

Realizing who she was dealing with, her eyes shot open and her face went red when she repeated the words in her head. "I-I mean.. well.. I.. uh.. don't be getting any ideas, I didn't mean it like _that!_"

"Then how _did_ you mean it?"

She twitched when his eye creased up again. but she smiled mischievously when she looked at, what she deemed 'That Damn Mask.'

Her hand shot up, but before she could even reach it, he had caught her by the wrist. she gasped when he pulled her closer and against the edge of the counter. wrist still in his hand.

"If you wanted to remove my mask.. make sure you have a reason to do so."

She knew he was probably enjoying the fact her face turned an even deeper shade of crimson. "Oh, like what?"

Her eyes widened again when he let her wrist go, and pulled his mask down. now he really couldn't hide his smirk as he leaned down to kiss her.

Slowly, she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss.

_'Maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all.'_ they both thought.

_Here we are  
We are alone together _

_Here we are  
We are alone together_

Eight pairs of eyes.. or.. well, shocked eyes watched on through the living room window, masking their chakra.

"O-oh my."

"Oh my God!!"

"Troublesome.."

"See! see! I told you!!"

Came the loudly whispered voices of Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto.

Ino clapped her hands together. "Aww, they look so cute!" she giggled.

Hinata blushed and looked away.. sadly, it was to her left.. Naruto was to her left and the image of Naruto kissing her flashed through her mind. causing her to faint and fall back onto the fire escape.

"Hmm?" Naruto pried his eyes away from the window, only to see the unconscious Hyuuga. "Oh my god! Hinata! are you ok! is she dead?!" Naruto whispered loudly, panicking.

Ino sighed in annoyance from having to look away. "She only fainted you idiot." before she looked back to the window, she got an idea. "Hey Naruto, why don't you take her back home. it's kind of cold out here for her to be just laying here."

He pouted, pointing to the window. "B-but!"

"Just go!"

He sighed. "Fine, fine." he turned around and picked her up bridal style, just before jumping down into the street.

"You know Ino, she'll just faint again when she wakes up in his arms."

She smiled. "I know, but hey, it might lead to something in the end."

"Troublesome woman.."

She just stuck her tongue out at him before taking one last peek inside. "Ok, it's freezing out here. let's go find Naruto to see what happens!"

He shrugged before they both jumped off of the fire escape, still trying to be stealthy.

* * *

_'I guess life isn't as cruel... well, not now anyway.'_ Sakura thought happily._ 'For once, I wasn't pushed away. for once, I'm loved.'_

'_I think.. I can definitely get use to this.'_ they both thought.

The one she always wanted, she knew she could never have.. but.. there was another that's been right there with her the entire time.. and she never knew it.. until now.

_'Thank you.. for not pushing me away.' _Sakura thought again. maybe it's true how the saying goes.. you have to make sacrifices to gain what you want. and out of all she's lost. she was glad that she finally gained something to make up for everything she had to loose.


End file.
